Retrieve the lost rifle.
|imagedesc= Find this guy's rifle. |image= OlegRugov.png |hidedet= |maintype= Storyline Item retrieval |givenby= Oleg Rugov |target= Vesic's rifle Renamed Oleg Rugov's rifle (v1.4007) |reward= SEVA suit (v1.30013 - 1.4005) Tourist suit (v1.4007) |cons= Rank increase: +2 Reputation increase: +5 |time= Indefinite }} is an optional storyline side mission appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha mod. Overview *This NPC spawns as the Get wire for the scientist task is activated. *He is located at the entrance to the Yantar underground and will remain there until the mission is completed. Starting with v1.4005 he has relocated to the culvert under the Military Scrapyard. *The mission is optional. *Oleg Rugov will offer the player a "vile" of Pheromones which, if used, will keep the Bloodsucker den pacified while the objective is achieved. *The Pheromones do not have to be used, but will not have a similar effect if used later in the game (i.e. - they do not work in the Sarcophagus) *On return with the target item, the player exchanges it for a SEVA suit (v1.30013 - 1.4005) or a Tourist suit (v1.4007) and Oleg Rugov leaves the game shortly after. Notes :v1.30013 - 1.3003: *It is not compulsory to use the Pheromones, but they do help as advertised. *If they are not used, then there are several tactics that may help with the retirement of the camp. *There are eight Bloodsuckers. *None provide body parts (v1.3003) but this is not always the case in subsequent releases. *The bloodsuckers are "gulaged" and do not come out into the storeroom, so they may be picked off gradually. *Dashing in usually proves to be quickly fatal, but there is a recess in the rubble that the player may squeeze into from which the bloodsuckers have difficulty attacking and provides good cover from which to pick off the group. *Dashing in, lobbing an F1 Grenade through the rubble before taking shelter under it, is also a possible opening strategy. *Sakharov often sells the Chaser 13 - which Father Diodor (if alive) will modify if desired - which is ideal for dispatching the opposition. Alternatively, if suitably protected by rubble, any pistol will suffice. :v1.4002+ *If you have been working for Nimble it is quite possible that the player has already been to the Bloodsucker nest during the Brain vat sequence of runarounds, cleaned it out, and destroyed any 'other wildlife' in the process. *There were several bugs that could interfere with both missions. These appear resolved in v1.4007. *The bloods are fairly tough in v1.4002. *Very weak and easily blasted in 1.4007. *If previously cleaned out - they do not respawn. Trivia :v1.4007: *Veterans to LA will remember that the reward was a spanking SEVA suit and feel somewhat cheated with the updated reward for v1.4007. *On reflection, they should note that the SEVA was heavy, had first gen Night vision and that they may well have had superior by this stage anyway. *Additionally, the cheesy-looking Tourist suit can be further upgraded for "weight carry" and will allow the player to wear the Not adjusted psi-helmet or Functional psi-helmet later in the game (for v1.4007 no 'spacesuit type' armour will allow the wearing of "psi-hats") - an essential consideration when travelling through Radar, Lab X10 or Lab X16 later on. Gallery BucketJob.jpg|Ingame view from the rubble retreat. RetrieveTheRifle1.jpg|Mission briefings. Category:Main Mission Tasks